


Perspective

by hyperion



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperion/pseuds/hyperion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study in orgasms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

Eames loves that Arthur keeps his eyes tightly closed during sex. He’s often pondered the reasons behind it. Sometimes he thinks that Arthur does it because reality is just too real for him: Maybe it’s just too much to feel Eames’ body covering his own, to feel Eames’ cock thrusting inside of him, to actually see it happening as well. Any, “Open your eyes, darling,” has always been met with a shake of Arthur’s head. Eames even looked over his shoulder once, when Arthur had him on his hands and knees, and he was not surprised to find that Arthur’s eyes were still closed.

Sometimes Eames thinks that it’s Arthur’s way of holding back, staying in control, even during an act which was designed to make him lose control. Eames himself has always found that eye contact during sex can be an especially vulnerable connection between two people. For a man with Arthur’s disposition, Eames imagines that kind of vulnerability is maddening.

Arthur is also exceedingly quiet during sex. A few times when Eames asked him to open his eyes, Eames got a hushed, “No,” in addition to the head shake. But for a man who likes to be in control, he never gives orders during sex. He’ll give orders before and after, sure, but never during. He’s a heavy breather, not a moaner, like he’s afraid of the noises that want to come out of him. Like he’s a teenager afraid his father will hear and come storming in to protect his virtue. When breathing just isn’t enough, Arthur will grit his teeth and the moan will redirect through Arthur’s nose and come out as strangled whine.

However, there are times when Arthur’s orgasm is so powerful that he cannot help himself. Arthur has to be relaxed enough to let it slip – which is a feat in itself – and the orgasm has to be a sneak attack. Eames is an orgasm connoisseur. He knows them all, including the ones that begin to build like a mid-range satisfier and suddenly take a sharp turn into supernova. That’s the kind of orgasm that Arthur needs to let go.

When it hits, Arthur’s eyes open like there were bombs behind his eyelids. His eyes go wide and his clenched jaw relaxes and drops, and he moans loud and low and primal as he rides out his orgasm, eyes locked on Eames’. It’s the sexiest thing Eames has ever seen, because Arthur always looks surprised that sex is actually that good and Eames loves knowing he caused it. Arthur's body is pulled tight like a bow waiting to release an arrow, and Arthur’s eyes don’t close again until he shudders back into softness. However, Arthur’s jaw doesn’t clench again, and he continues to make small noises each time Eames thrusts inside him until Eames is coming too. It usually doesn’t take much, because making Arthur lose his mind is a kink all its own.


End file.
